Good old times
by Evil trash queen
Summary: "Remember when we used to get along?" ONE SHOT


**Hey everyone, first story so go easy on me. If you like it please follow my Tumblt wholocked-and-trash and leave me a request or prompt. Gosh someone please tell me why these twins look so in love with each other!**

No matter how mad could they feel for being forced to spend their Saturday night at home watching over their youngest sibling Chloe, neither of the Thunderman twins could deny that the scene they were observing was any less than adorable. It took them quite a lot of effort and it had been by far much harder than they were expecting it to be, but finally, after a lot of screaming, winning and crying... not only from Chloe... they had gotten their little sister to fall asleep safe and sound. The only reason they achieved such task was Phoebe's brilliant idea to play with Chloe's stuffed animals and pretend they were sleepy, now there she was, peacefully laying surrounded by at least fifteen toys.

The twins made sure to not make a sound as they walked out of her room and back to the living room to take a well deserved rest, simultaneously, they let out a big breath of tiredness, letting themselves fall to the couch in the process. They sat quite too close, their forearms brushing but neither of them seemed to even notice, it was probably a twin thing to always keep each other close unconsciously.

"Oh! Please Pheebs! How hard can it be to put a five year old to sleep?" The oldest twin mocked the words her brother had said earlier to show him how wrong he had been  
"I'll admit I was dead wrong, Chloe's superpower may not be sonic screaming but it sure looked like it" commented the young super villian "I can't believe all this trouble was because 'her tea party was supposed to end at midnight' how ridiculous is that?" He thought  
He looked annoyed just thinking about it, his sister, in the other hand, seemed delighted by his comment as a sudden smile spread across her face.  
"It's not ridiculous! Don't you remember how we used to play when we were her age?" Her smile looked melancholic now  
"You mean, how you used to play and forced me to play along?" Max was still moody for the small amount of energy he had left

"Aw, come on! I know you enjoyed it too..."

~Flashback~  
"I shall thank my brave warrior for saving me of that scary dragon and bringing me back to my castle!" Announced a young and entertained Phoebe wearing a plastic tiara as she planted a kiss in her brothers cheek  
"Now we can live here forever!" A little Max with a sword shaped toy celebrated as he looked around the "castle" which was nothing but a fort made out of bed sheets and chairs, it was pretty small, just the exact size for both of them and Max's teddy bear to be in there

They heard their room's door opening and the sound was followed by the footsteps of their mother walking in, her abundant long hair was tied up in an odd way which must have been a trend back then but it definitely wasn't one now, and her facial features were softer and lacked of any wrinkles, she definitely looked a couple years younger. "Alright kids, it's time for this pretty little princess and strong brave knight in shinny armour to go to sleep."  
Rapidly, the happiness in the face of both twins banished and was replaced by winning looks "Awww! Mom! We're supposed to celebrate my freedom till midnight!" Informed Phoebe in a Dhu tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Max nodding in agreement.

"Sorry princess, not tonight" Barb reached for her loved daughter, lifting her to tug her in bed  
"But mooom..." She kept pleading  
"If it helps, I won't undo your fort..."  
"Castle!" She was interrupted by Max who was still inside the fort waiting for his mother to tug him in  
"Castle... right, I won't undo your castle so tomorrow when you arrive from school you don't have to build it again" Their mother tried to negotiate

The twins exchanged a look, they simply knew they were thinking the same, at the innocence of their age, they even suspected telepathy was their fourth superpower because of how often this happened. They both turned back to their mother at the same time, nodding at her plan.  
"It's settled then!" Barb clapped her hands together before reaching for her second child to tug him in the same way she had just done with her daughter.

She walked out the door and took a second to admire her kids, each in their respective beds looking equally adorable in her eyes, finally, she turned down the lights and closed the door to head to her own bedroom oblivious of the plan her children had in mind.  
They listened carefully to her footsteps becoming more distant until they heard a door being opened and closed right after.

"Anddddd... she's gone!" Announced Max raising the covers off his bed  
"Wheres the flashlight?" Asked his sister mimicking her twin's actions  
"In the third drawer of your closet" informed the boy, minding his own business, looking for something inside of the boxes under his bed.  
Phoebe soon found what she was looking for and ran back into the 'castle', she turned on the flashlight finishing with the pitch black darkness in their room.  
"I'll be there in a second!" Whispered her brother who kept looking through his old boxes  
"What are you looking for?"  
"For this!" He celebrated finding his mysterious box, took some weird string out of it and hanged it around the fort  
"What's that?" Phoebe wouldn't stop making questions  
"You'll see" the little boy smirked, plugging the end of the string in the electricity contact and soon enough the fort was shinning with Christmas lights  
He walked in to meet with the mesmerized look of his sister who now felt quite ashamed of her small flashlight  
"You filled the castle with magic lights! So now you're also a wizard?" Asked Princess Phoebe who was already back in her role  
"Mhmmm" was all he said in a cocky tone  
His sister now looked a little bit sad "So your a brave warrior-knight in shinny arour-wizard, and im just a princess"  
"Maybee, but you're the prettiest and fairest princess of them all!" He tried to cheer her up  
That made her smile but she still felt inferior "it's just that you're always better at everything"  
"Not true! Your telekinesis is better, I still drop things accidentally!" He pointed out  
"You really think so?" She looked hopeful

Max nodded, only to receive a hug seconds later "I just hope one day I'll have as many friends as you and will jump as high as you and win monopoly as many times as you... and well... be as cool as you"  
"Trust me, you'll be better" he assured her, little did he know, those words were a little too true.  
They kept celebrating 'Princess Phoebe's freedom' but not till midnight cause they both fell asleep together in the fort around ten fourty.

~End of flashback~

Max hated to admit it, but those were the memories he cherished the most, the memories of being best friends with his sister. When everything was simpler, when Phoebe would turn down on her friends to spend an afternoon with him any day, when he told the boys he played with that non of them were his best friend cause that was Phoebe. When his sister admired him and looked forward to be like him one day. He couldn't help but letting a small half smile curve in his lips.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by his yawning sister, still sitting next to him, still leaning slightly on him.

"I think I'll go to bed already" She informed before standing up, making his right forearm feel cold now that she wasn't there to share warmth "goodnight" she mumbled heading upstairs.  
She didn't get far though, she suddenly started jumping and squealing like a scared little girl. Her brothers stood up to see what was bothering his sister, the answer? A little spider in the first step of the stairs. An idea came to his mind as he hurried to rescue her  
"Don't you worry princess! I've got this!" He said with the same brave knight voice he would use when younger as he stepped on the spider  
Not only did he saved his sister but made her chuckle as well, she couldn't help but playing along and use her Royal voice  
"I shall thank my brave warrior for saving me of that poisonous beast!" She said playfully right before kissing his cheek and walking upstair, leaving him alone to wonder what exactly felt so good about what had just happened.


End file.
